List of Teen Titans and Titans members
Teen Titans (1964-1978) *Formed: (unofficially) Brave and the Bold ''#54 (1964), (officially) ''Brave and the Bold ''#60 (1965) *Disbanded: ''Teen Titans #53 (1978) Main members *Dick Grayson / Robin *Wally West / Kid Flash *Garth / Aqualad *Donna Troy / Wonder Girl *Roy Harper / Speedy Later members *Lilith Clay / Lilith *Hank Hall / Hawk *Don Hall / Dove *Malcolm Duncan / Guardian *Tula / Aquagirl *John Gnaark / Gnaark *Duela Dent / Joker's Daughter *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Karen Beecher / Bumblebee *Bette Kane / Batgirl *Charley Parker (Ch'al Andar) / Golden Eagle The New Teen Titans (1980-1988) *Formed: DC Comics Presents ''#26 (October 1980) *Disbanded: ''New Teen Titans ''(volume 2) #49 (November 1988); became The New Titans in ''New Titans ''#50 (December 1988) '''Main members' *Dick Grayson / Robin (1980-1984), Nightwing (1984 onwards) *Wally West / Kid Flash (1980-1986), Flash (1986 onwards) *Donna Troy / Wonder Girl *Garfield Logan / Changeling *Koriand'r / Starfire *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Rachel Roth / Raven Later members *Tara Markov / Terra *Joseph Wilson / Jericho *Kole Weathers / Kole *Jason Todd / Robin *Danny Chase One-time members *Jason Hart / Protector *Frances Kane / Magenta Reserve members *Garth / Aqualad *Roy Harper / Speedy *Lilith Clay / Lilith New Titans (1988-1994) *Formed: New Titans ''#50 (December 1988) *Disbanded: ''New Titans ''#114 (September 1994); became under Arsenal's leadership in ''New Titans ''#0 (October 1994), though he unofficially took over as team leader from Nightwing in the end of ''New Titans ''#101 (September 1993) '''Main members' *Dick Grayson / Nightwing *Donna Troy / Troia *Rachel Roth / Raven *Garfield Logan / Changeling *Koriand'r / Starfire *Victor Stone / Cyborg (1988-1991), Cyberion (1991-1994) *Joseph Wilson / Jericho *Danny Chase / Phantasm (1991-1994) Later members *Rosabelle Mendez / Pantha *Leonid Kovar / Red Star *Baby Wildebeest *Roy Harper / Arsenal Team Titans (1991-1994) The Team Titans are an Teen Titans group from an alternate timeline. The team made its final appearance in Zero Hour, where all members were vanished from existence excluding Terra and Mirage. Main members *Miriam Delgado / Mirage *Tara Markov (alternate timeline) / Terra *Carrie Levine / Redwing *Dagon (David) / Nightrider *Charlie Watkins / Killowat *Jon Levine / Prestor Jon Later members *Alexander Lyons / Battalion *Wonder Boy New Titans II (1994-1996) *Formed: New Titans ''#0 (October 1994) *Disbanded: ''New Titans ''#130 (February 1996) '''Main members' *Roy Harper / Arsenal *Bart Allen / Impulse *Tara Markov (alternate timeline) / Terra *Grant Emerson / Damage *Miriam Delgado / Mirage *Garfield Logan / Changeling Later members *Donna Troy / Darkstar *Kyle Rayner / Green Lantern *Rose Wilson *Matrix / Supergirl *Jarras Minion / Minion Teen Titans II (1996-1998) *Formed: Teen Titans ''(volume 2) #1 (October 1996) *Disbanded: ''Teen Titans ''(volume 2) #24 (September 1998) '''Main members' *Ray Palmer / Atom *Toni Monetti / Argent *Cody Driscoll / Risk *Isaiah Crockett / Joto *Audrey Spears / Prysm *Lilith Clay Jupiter / Omen Later members *Freddy Freeman / Captain Marvel Jr. *Fringe Titans (1998-2003) *Formed: JLA/Titans ''#1 (December 1998) *Disbanded: ''Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day ''#3 (August 2003) '''Main members' *Dick Grayson / Nightwing *Roy Harper / Arsenal *Donna Troy / Troia *Garth / Tempest *Wally West / Flash *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Grant Emerson / Damage *Koriand'r / Starfire *Toni Moretti / Argent *Jesse Chambers / Jesse Quick Later members *Lilith Clay Jupiter / Omen *Rose Wilson Young Justice Main members *Tim Drake / Robin *Conner Kent (Kon-El) / Superboy *Bart Allen / Impulse *Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl *Greta Hayers / Secret *Cissie King-Jones / Arrowette Later members *Anita Fite / Empress *Lobo / Slobo *Ray Terill / Ray *La'gaan / Lagoon Boy *Cassandra Cain / Batgirl *Freddy Freeman / CM3 *Bette Kane / Flamebird *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy Titans LA *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Bette Kane / Flamebird *Karen Beecher-Duncan / Bumblebee *Mal Duncan / Herald *Tara Markov (alternate timeline) / Terra *Freddy Freeman / Captain Marvel Jr. *Hero Cruz *Ryuko Orsono / Bushido Teen Titans III (2003-2011) *Formed: Teen Titans ''(volume 3) #1 (September 2003) *Disbanded: None; existence was rebooted as part of New 52 and last pre-New 52 appearance was ''Teen Titans ''(volume 3) #100 (October 2011) '''Main members' *Tim Drake / Robin (2003-2009), Red Robin (2009 onwards) *Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl *Bart Allen / Impulse (2003-2004), Kid Flash (2004-2006, 2009 onwards), Flash (2006-2007) *Conner Kent (Kon-El) / Superboy *Koriand'r / Starfire *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Rachel Roth / Raven Later members *Mia Dearden / Speedy *Rose Wilson / Ravager *Eddie Bloomberg / Kid Devil (2006-2009), Red Devil (2009-2010) *M'gann M'orzz / Miss Martian *Joseph Wilson / Jericho *Wendy Harris *Marvin White *Kara Zor-El / Supergirl *Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle *Amy Allen / Bombshell *Kit Freeman / Kid Eternity *Virgil Hawkins / Static *Lorena Marquez / Aquagirl *Damian Wayne / Robin *Kiran Singh / Solstice One Year Later members *Rose Wilson / Ravager *Eddie Bloomberg / Kid Devil *Lorena Marquez / Aquagirl *Holly Granger / Hawk *Dawn Granger / Dove *Zachary Zatara / Zatara *M'gann M'orzz / Miss Martian *Ernie O'Brien / Offspring *Dick Grayson of Earth-3 / Talon *Power Boy *Little Barda *Molecule *Amy Allen / Bombshell *Mas *Menos *Young Frankenstein *Amon Tomaz / Orisis *Riddler's Daughter *Duela Dent / Harlequin *Leonid Kovar / Red Star *Freddy Freeman / Captain Marvel Jr. *Isaiah Crockett / Hotspot *Toni Monetti / Argent *Miriam Delgado / Mirage *Bette Kane / Flamebird Titans East (Cyborg's team) *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Power Boy *Dawn Granger / Hawk *Holly Granger / Dove *Little Barda *Lagoon Boy *Miguel Devante / Son of Vulcan *Courtney Mason / Anima Titans East (Deathstroke's team) *Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Cody Driscoll / Risk *Duela Dent / Joker's Daughter *Enigma *Cassandra Cain / Batgirl *Match *Thaddeus Thawne / Inertia *Deborah Morgna / Sun Girl *Kid Crusader Terror Titans Main members *Clock King *Terry Bolatinsky / Dreadbolt *Angelica Smith / Disruptor *Elise Kimble / Persuader *Nathan Price / Copperhead Later members *Rose Wilson / Ravager Titans *Dick Grayson / Nightwing *Roy Harper / Red Arrow (2008-2010), Arsenal (2010 onwards) *Donna Troy / Troia *Wally West / Flash *Koriand'r / Starfire *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Rachel Roth / Raven Titans: Villains for Hire *Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Mark Richards / Tattooed Man *Carla Moretti / Cinder *Amon Tomaz / Orisis *Jade Nguyen / Cheshire *Roy Harper / Arsenal Teen Titans IV (2011-present) *Formed: Teen Titans ''(volume 4) #1 (November 2011) '''Main members' *Tim Drake / Red Robin *Bart Allen / Kid Flash *Kon-El / Superboy *Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl *Kiran Singh / Solstice *Celine Patterson / Skitter *Miguel Barragan / Bunker Later members *Danny the Street *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Rachel Roth / Raven *Jon Lane Kent / Superboy Alternative versions of Teen Titans Kingdom Come / The Kingdom (Earth-22, 1996-1999) *Dick Grayson / Red Robin *Donna Troy / Wonder Girl *Giovanni Zatara / Zatara *Wally West / Flash *Garth / Aquaman *Roy Harper / Red Arrow *Mar'i Grayson / Nightstar *Robert Long / Darkstar *Iris West / Kid Flash *Tula / Aquagirl *Lian Harper / Red Hood Teen Titans / Teen Titans Go! (2003-2008, 2013-present) Main members *Dick Grayson / Robin *Koriand'r / Starfire *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Rachel Roth / Raven *Victor Stone / Cyborg Later members *Gan Williams / Thunder *Tavis Williams / Lightning *Garth / Aqualad *Tramm *Tara Markov / Terra *Roy Harper / Speedy *Isaiah Crockett / Hot Spot *Karen Beecher / Bumblebee *Mas *Menos *Leonid Kovar / Red Star *Kole Weathers / Kole *John Gnaark / Gnaark *Melvin *Timmy Tantrum *Bobby *Teether *Wally West / Kid Flash *Charlie Watkins / Killowat *Toni Monetti / Argent *Ryuko Orsono / Bushido *Mal Duncan / Herald *Joseph Wilson / Jericho *Rosabelle Mendez / Pantha *Wildebeest *Nicole Diaz / Jinx *Donna Troy / Wonder Girl *Rose Wilson / Ravager *Cassie Sandsmark Young Justice (Earth-16, 2010-2013) Despite not having a official name, The Team in Young Justice ''is loosely based on the earlier Teen Titans teams and the later Teen Titans teams. The years are from the YJ timeline. '''Main member's *Dick Grayson / Robin (2010-2013), Nightwing (2013 onwards) *Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad *Wally West / Kid Flash (2010-2016) *Conner Kent (Kon-El) / Superboy *Megan Morse (M'gann M'orzz) / Miss Martian *Artemis Crock / Artemis (2010-2016), Tigress (2016 onwards) Later members *Zatanna Zatara / Zatanna *Roy Harper (clone) / Speedy (2010), Red Arrow (2010 onwards) *Raquel Irvin / Rocket *Jason Todd / Robin *Tula / Aquagirl *Garth / Tempest *Freddy Freeman / Lieutenant Marvel *Donna Troy / Troia *Tim Drake / Robin *Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Jaime Reyes / Bumblebee *Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl *La'gaan / Lagoon Boy *Malcolm Duncan / Guardian *Roy Harper / Arsenal *Bart Allen / Impulse (2016), Kid Flash (2016 onwards) *Virgil Hawkins / Static Titans Tomorrow (2005-2008) Titans West *Tim Drake / Batman *Conner Kent (Kon-El) / Superman *Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Woman *Rachel Roth / Dark Raven *Garfield Logan / Animal Man *Lorena Marquez / Aquawoman *Bart Allen (clone) / Flash *Conner Kent (Kon-El, clone) / Superman *M'gann M'orzz / Martian Manhunter *Eddie Bloomberg / Red Devil Titans East *Bette Kane / Batwoman *Bart Allen / Flash *Victor Stone / Cyborg 2.0 *Karen Beecher-Duncan / Bumblebee *Rose Wilson / Ravager *Tara Markov (alternate timeline) / Terra *Atlee Tiny Titans *Garth / Aqualad *Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle *Karen Beecher / Bumblebee *Cassie Sandsmark *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Joseph Wilson / Jericho *Eddie Bloomberg / Kid Devil *Wally West / Kid Flash *M'gann M'orzz / Miss Martian *Rose Wilson / Ravager *Rachel Roth / Raven *Dick Grayson / Robin *Roy Harper / Speedy *Koriand'r / Starfire *Conner Kent (Kon-El) / Superboy *Kara Zor-El / Supergirl *Talon *Tara Markov / Terra *Donna Troy / Wonder Girl *Zachary Zatara